melanierawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Danladi
' ''Danladi ' is a fictional character in Melanie Rawn’s fantasy novels of the Dragon Prince and Dragon Star trilogies. Biography Dragon Prince Trilogy Danladi was born in 694 to Roelstra and his mistress, Aladra. Unlike the most of Roelstra's daughters, Danladi was not ambitious or cruel in her cunning. She was not outspoken or greedy either. She was like a quiet flower: beautiful and gentle. After her father had been killed in the war with The Desert, Danladi met Gemma of Syr, whose brother had died at Roelstra's side. Instead of resenting or disliking Danladi for her father, Gemma befriended the girl and stood up for her whenever she felt someone was being cruel or unfair. Prince Davvi took Danladi under his care, so the two girls wouldn't be separated. Danladi loved Gemma for accepting her and being her friend, and was content to stay in Gemma's vibrant shadow. Until she met Kostas at least. Danladi knew that Gemma did not want to marry the future Prince of Syr - her friend's heart lay elsewhere - and she wanted Syr's heir for herself, even though she knew she wasn't his first choice in wife. Kostas came to realize - rather abruptly - that Gemma was not for him, and his sights were turned to Danladi herself. He courted her for a year and the two finally married. She bore him two children, Danvi and Aladra. Dragon Star Trilogy During the war with the ''Vellant'im, Danladi helped as she could. She worried for her husband and her children, especially Danvi, who had been fostered to Stronghold. She knew her husband had a warrior's spirit, and that it was singing at last. She heard of his victories. She heard of his death. She knew that he had loved her and she was told that his last thoughts and words had been of her, his 'gentle flower.' Children Daniv ' ''Daniv of Syr ' was born in 721 to Kostas and Danladi. He was fostered out to Stronghold in 734 as Rohan's squire, just like his Uncle Tilal had been many years before during the war between Princemarch and the Desert. Little did he know that he too would fight a war as his Prince's squire. The ''Vellant'im invaded in 737, throwing the Continent into chaos. Daniv fought first at High Prince Rohan's side and then at Pol's after his Lord had died. News came later in the war: he was now the Prince of Syr. His father, Kostas, had been assassinated by the Merida. Daniv fought hard to avenge his father and to defend his homeland and people, even though he was fighting far away in the Desert instead of Syr. Pol's forces eventually won the war. Daniv would return home and rebuild his Princedom. Aladra ' ''Aladra ' was the only daughter of Kostas and Danladi. She was named after Danladi's mother, who had died giving birth to her. During the [[Vellanti War|''Vellanti War]], she remained at her mother's side. Category:Dragon Prince Characters